moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
I.G.G.Y.
'I.G.G.Y. '''the Pixel-Munching Snaffler is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters, in the Fluffies set. Their number is #100 and originally, they were the rarest Moshling. I.G.G.Y. is the most iconic Moshling, being the main mascot for Moshi Monsters. During the early stages of Moshi Monsters, they had a huge popularity and held the place of the most popular Moshling, nowadays, with a mass of new Moshlings, they are losing this popularity, but they are still the iconic mascot of the game. Combinations Biography Aaargh! Curse those pesky cursors! These pixel-scoffing Moshlings look innocent enough, but the second they spot a pointy arrow, it's history. I've spoken to a few keyboard-tapping geeks and they believe Snafflers find computer cursors really annoying- like flies fluttering around their heads. But since seeing as they can't swat them (they've got no arms, let alone rolled-up newspapers), they gobble them up. It's not just arrows though: my precious hat has been munched from my head on several occasions. It might just taste funny, because the Snafflers always spit it straight out. Yuck! Mini Bio Aaargh! Curse those pesky cursors! These pixel-scoffing Moshlings look innocent enough, but the second they spot a pointy arrow, it's history. Experts believe they find cursors really annoying. But since seeing as they can't swat them (they've got no arms, let alone rolled-up newspapers), they gobble them up! Ulp! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Pixel-Munching Snafflers have a real problem. They find cursors really irritating - like bugs droning around their heads. But they can't use a fly swat or a rolled-up newspaper as they don't have any arms! So they much 'em up instead. Gulp! Because of their spiky, fluffy, hair, you will sometimes see a Pixel-Munching Snaffler trapped in a hedge or bush, tangled in the twigs. But this is quite rare because they can use strange portals in cyberspace called Aargates to whoosh around Monstro City. Experts believe this uses a lot of energy, which may explain why they are so fond of power surges. Habitat You'll occasionally spot a Pixel-Munching Snaffler trapped in a hedge but they usually whoosh in from mysterious portals in cyberspace called Aargates. Traits Personality Unpredicatble, hyper, bouncy. Likes Power surges and tickly pickles. Dislikes Delete keys and nifty mouse-operators. Trivia *I.G.G.Y. hates hedges, as it gets trapped in them. *I.G.G.Y. has won the "Moshling World Cup Competition" in The Daily Growl three years in a row. *I.G.G.Y. first appears on the first "Loading Screen" while the Moshi Monsters game is loading. *I.G.G.Y. got their name from a competition in The Daily Growl; they had always been on the first "Loading Screen" in Moshi Monsters, but they didn't have a name or wasn't a Moshling at the time the competition took place. Their name stands for ''I'm Gonna Get Ya'. Gallery In-Game Iggy 3.png Iggy 4.png Iggy 6.png Iggy 8.png Iggy 9.png Iggy 10.png Iggy Thump2.png|In Thump O Glump Iggy Thump.png TAG I.G.G.Y.png In-Game Items Cuddly Iggy.png Moshling Worldcup Iggy poster.png|IGGY Champ Poster Moshi Karts Iggy.png|Moshi Karts item Loading Screen Halloween Furi.png|Halloween Iggy twistmas.png|Christmas Pirate iggy teaser.jpg|Pirate Takeover Others IGGY Yummy.png Iggyimg.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action iggy.png|I.G.G.Y. as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Merchandise Mash-Up Cards TC I.G.G.Y. series 1.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 2.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 3.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 4.png Figures Iggy figure normal.png IGGY figure advent.png Red glitter iggy.jpg IGGY figure glitter.png Moshi Karts Iggy figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Micro moshi s1 iggy.png|Micro Moshi Figure Gold Iggy.jpg IGGY solid gold.png Bip figure IGGY.jpg|Bip Holland BV Pumpkin IGGY.jpg Collector card s1 IGGY.png Iggy figure voodoo blue.png Iggy figure scream green.png Iggy figure ghost white.png Iggy figure goshi blue.png Plushes IGGY RAINBOW.png IggyKeychain.jpg Talking Iggy.png Talking Moshlings Iggy.png Mystery box iggy small.png Iggy Plush.png IGGY superfan pack.png Iggy fan pack plush.png Others Iggy-oddie-pencil-case.jpg Mega Heads Released Iggy and Scamp.PNG Mega-iggy.jpg Other Iggy222.jpg Pol iggy.png Iggy loding.png JellyChatMoshling15.png JellyChatMoshling23.png Mystery IGGY.png Vivid mystery box iggy.png|I.G.G.Y. Mystery Box Vivid mystery box iggy 2.png Baby iggy.png|Baby I.G.G.Y. Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Fluffies Category:Moshlings